Read my Future, Know my Mind
by Nemisor
Summary: The famous fortune teller Ryuuji Otogi is in town, and Honda's friends force the doubtful man to meet him. What does the cards tell about Honda's future?


_A/N: *sighs* Why do all my stories look way much better in my head. *pokes it* Well, anyway.. Here's this Chaseshipping. In fact it's not that bad story, I still kinda like it. Tho I think it could have been a lot better.. hmmm..._

_My first time writing Honda, and my second time writing Ryuuji, the first time was during last season of fanfiction contest, dungeonshipping... :)_

_I've always wanted to write a story like this, almost fantasy, but not quite. XD  
_

_Enjoy! :)  


* * *

_

**Read my Future, Know my Mind**

_The room was dark and filled with almost blue smoke that spread its sweet scent all around. There was one window, closed, and through it some sunlight forced its way into the room. Outside a busy city lived, too fast and noisily as ever, but none of its hurry reached the calmness of this room nor disturbed its inhabitant._

_In front of a round table sat a figure. Delicate hands shuffled a deck of cards._

_He laid the deck on the table and gave it a calm thoughtful look. Then he pulled out a card and another and laid them in front of him._

_Queen of hearts and queen of diamonds._

* * *

"Two coffees, please!" the girl ordered.

The waiter nodded, before hurrying away. The brown haired girl started rummaging through her purse and finally pulled out her cell phone.

Another girl sitting opposite the first one smiled and asked:

"What are you doing, Anzu?"

The girl called Anzu was furiously pushing the buttons of her phone, face full of concentration. She pushed one last button, put the phone down and raised her gaze to meet the others.

"I'm texting your big brother, Shizuka," she answered. "I asked him, when he's going to get his lazy ass here."

Shizuka giggled.

"Jou can be a little absent-minded, I admit, maybe he has forgot. " Shizuka glanced at her watch and raised her eyebrows. "He's never been this late, tho."

Anzu humphed as her cell phone made a sound, implicating that a new message had arrived.

"I wonder what's taking him so long, "Shizuka mused, leaning her chin against her hand.

* * *

_His fingers drummed against the deep blue clothing on the table. Two queens…_

_They told him something, but not everything, not nearly enough. Two queens could mean almost everything. The figure, after considering it for a while, pulled out two more cards and placed them under two queens._

_Knave of hearts and knave of spades._

* * *

The two girls heard voices from outside the café they were sitting in. Anzu glanced out of the window and a smile spread top her face.

"They're here, "she announced.

"They?" asked Shizuka.

Before Anzu could answer tow young men busted into the café, on blonde, one brunette, laughing. Anzu waved at them and yelled:

"Jou! Honda! Over here!"

The blonde noticed the girls first and started pulling his friend towards the table.

"So this is why you were late," Anzu said, and grinned.

The blonde nodded and sat besides Shizuka, smiling to her.

"It's good to see you, sis."

"Jou," Shizuka acknowledged and hugged her brother briefly. Then she turned her brown eyes on the other boy. She smiled.

"Honda, you came too."

"Yeah, Jou asked me to come," the boy answered.

Anzu sipped her coffee and asked:

"So what do you want to do today?"

Jou shrugged.

"A movie maybe? What is on?"

"I don't know," Anzu admitted, opened her purse and pulled out a magazine. She gave it to Jou. "But soon we will."

* * *

_The green eyes studied the cards. Two queens and two knaves. Friends, most likely. He tapped the queen and knave of hearts. Siblings. So, two females and two males. Friends, and two of them, siblings._

_He pulled one last card from the deck and without giving it another look threw it on the table._

_The card landed wrong way up on the knave of spades. Time stood still. Finally the figure flipped the last card over._

_A smile crept to his lips._

_Ace of clubs._

* * *

"Nothing good," Jou mumbled, flipping the pages of the magazine.

Anzu nodded.

"Movie's out of the question then," she said.

Shizuka was reading the magazine over her brother's shoulder. Suddenly her hand jerked forward and slapped Jou's before he could change the page.

"What's that?" she pointed.

Jou squinted his eyes to read the small box. A laugh escaped through his lips.  
"A fortune teller?! You can't be serious, sis."

Shizuka glared at Jou.

"Not just any fortune teller, "she explained. "This is Ryuuji Otogi we're talking about."

"Ryuuji Otogi?" Anzu's face lit up with sudden excitement, and she snatched the magazine out of Jou's hands. "He's in town?"

Honda's brow wrinkled.

"Ryuuji who? Some 'hocus pocus I can read your future' –guy?"

Anzu scowled, inspecting the magazine.

"Not just any fortune teller! He's always right!"

Honda gave her an unimpressed look.

"Sounds like a fraud to me."

Anzu lifted her gaze, and there was such venom in her eyes that Honda backed away, scared. Shizuka on the other side of the table smiled sweetly ant Honda and said:

"Don't say you don't believe it, until you try it."

* * *

Honda gazed at the tall building in front of him. There was nothing special about it, no, just a normal block of flats. So this was the temporary home of _great _Ryuuji Otogi? Honda snorted.

"Stop moping around and get in there!"

Honda spun around to glare at his friends.

"Prove that you're a man!" Jou yelled, form the other side of the road. Anzu and Shizuka standing besides Jou cheered.

Grumbling to himself Honda entered the building. Why was he the one going in? Why did he always end up in this position? Honda took the elevator to the third floor. This was not fun.

Room 301, Anzu had told him. She had also told him that he wouldn't need an appointment, for Ryuuji would surely know he was coming.

Honda stopped in front of the brown wooden door. Behind it would be room and that so called fortune teller.

The door opened, stopping Honda's musings. In the door way stood a boy, around 17 or 18, so no older than Honda. He had black hair tied to his back, green eyes and dice earrings.

He smiled at Honda, what seemed like an arrogant smile.

"Hiroto Honda," the boy's voice was soft like silk, "I was expecting you. Come in."

"Wait, what?!" Honda exclaimed. "So you're…?"

"Ryuuji Otogi?" the boy nodded. "Yes, that's me. And yes, I know that I'm young, and yes I'm still doing this for living, and yes I'm sure my parents know what I'm doing wherever they are."

Honda's mouth opened, and closed again. The boy had answered to all of his questions before he could even say them out loud.

Ryuuji spun around and retreated into his apartment. Unsure, Honda followed. His eyes watered and he started couching violently when the bluish smoke reached him.

Ryuuji gave him an almost sympathetic look.

"I see you are not used of the scent of incense. Do sit down; it gets easier after a while."

Honda glared at the young fortune teller, when the man turned his back on him. This guy… Rude and arrogant. This was the fortune teller Shizuka and Anzu were so excited about? Honda couldn't believe it. Shaking his head to himself he sat down in front of a table.

Ryuuji sat down opposite of him, shuffling a deck of card.

"Now what?" Honda asked, and couldn't keep the scorn out of his voice. "You're gonna perform a card trick?"

Ryuuji continued his shuffling.

"I'm well aware," he said stretching every word. "That you don't believe I can read future," his brow wrinkled. "In fact you don't believe I can even read the daily paper." Ryuuji grinned at Honda's shocked face. "Sarcastic one, are you? Well anyway, if you don't believe, then fine, so be it. I'm still going do this."

Honda crossed his hands on his chest and glared at the deck of cards in Ryuuji's hands.

"Fine, do whatever you wish."

A little scornful smile appeared on Ryuuji's lips.

"Thought so."

He started putting the cards on the table. Honda didn't even look at them, instead he just turned his gaze at the ceiling. Ryuuji clicked his tongue. In the silence of the room it could have not sounded any louder.

"I see you have had a crush on your best friend's sister, for quite a long time now."

Honda turned to stare at Ryuuji. The fortune teller examined the cards.

"What's her name?" He pondered out loud. "S… Sh… Shizuka?"

Apparently the horrified look on Honda's face was more than enough to prove Ryuuji's guess right. Ryuuji just smiled, and turning to the cards again he said;

"Well, then, let's see what more can I find out about you."

* * *

Half an hour later, Honda stumbled into the elevator. The time he had spent in the smoke-filled room had probably been the most interesting one in his whole life.

Maybe, maybe this Ryuuji Otogi was not a fraud after all. He knew everything. He knew about Shizuka, and Honda still felt a bit ashamed of it, when he reached the first floor. He had been having feelings for Shizuka for, what, 3 years now? But he'd never admit it out loud, now would he admit that the guy was real-deal.

But what would he do? The last thing Ryuuji had said before closing the door was:

"I saw that we'll meet again."

Honda had no intention of going back to the man, but if he had said it... No! He would prove the man wrong by not going in there!

Shizuka, Anzu and Jou were waiting for Honda in front of the door.

"Well?" Jou asked.

"How did it go?" Anzu continued.

Honda shook his head and laughed.

"What a guy! Talked about some great destinies and stuff," he lied. "No way he's a real fortune teller."

Anzu looked disappointed. Shizuka gave him a questioning look, and Honda gulped. She had always known how to read him.

"Anyway," he continued hurriedly. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry."

And when they started walking away green eyes followed them go from the window of the third floor room.

* * *

Two dices fell to the table. It had been five days since Honda had visited Ryuuji Otogi, and the fortune teller was bored out of his mind. Sure he had been busy with customers, but they were so ordinary. He liked customers who didn't believe, and he loved to prove them wrong. The look on their face was always priceless.

Besides he had read that he would meet Honda again. And he was never wrong! So why wasn't he here yet?

The dices stopped their rolling. The other showed two dots and the other four.

Ryuuji sighed.

He wasn't coming today.

* * *

Every day Ryuuji Otogi checked if Honda would come to entertain him. Always the dices showed that this was not the day. Ryuuji was getting impatient. Sometimes he wondered if he should go to look for the man himself. But no, that wasn't like him, not at all. He should wait, in his room, and Honda would come to him.

Then one day, nine days after Honda's first visit something quite shocking happened.

Ryuuji as ever rolled the dices to see if the man was coming today. But this time the dices fell from the table, and broke apart. Ryuuji stared at the remains of his beloved dices in horror.

This had never happened to him before.

He hurried to get his cards, not the usual ones, but a pack of Tarot cards. Furiously he shuffled the deck and then pulled out one card and laid in on table.

He stared at it in horror. He pulled another one, and another.

Then he got up and ran out of the door.

Three Deaths laid on the table.

* * *

"See you tomorrow!" Honda waved at Jou, and started walking away. He hummed to himself. The day was very beautiful, the sun shined and there was summer in the air. And most importantly he hadn't seen Ryuuji Otogi the whole week.

Sure at some point Honda had felt a terrible urge to go visit the man, only to ask him some advice, but every time he had stopped himself just in time.

There was no way; just no way he would meet Ryuuji Otogi ever again.

Honda put his hands into his pocket, breathed in deeply. The city him around was as busy as ever, but he felt calm. He was just about to step on the crosswalk when something happened, and shattered the peace.

First he felt someone pulling him violently backwards, and he fell. He heard brakes screeching just next to his ear. Someone yelled:

"You were lucky kid! Next time watch where you're walking!"

Honda blinked. He... He could have got run over by a car. He could have died just then. But no. Someone had saved him. Someone… And he was laying on top of the named savior right now.

Quickly Honda got up and turned to help his helper. Green eyes stared at him.

"I can get up by myself, thank you," Ryuuji Otogi said, before standing up.  
"You…" Honda stammered.

Ryuuji gave him a crooked smile.

"I said we'd meet again, didn't I? Now, let's see, you want to thank you, don't you? Oh don't deny it. I can read your mind, you know. It's called premonition."

Suddenly Honda noticed he was chuckling.

"You're babbling," he said.

To his surprise a light blush appeared to Ryuuji's cheek. He glared at Honda and said:

"I'm still waiting for the thank you."

"Thanks."

"There, and since you obviously want to do something for me in return a dinner might do."

Honda shrugged.

"Well then let's go," he said.

Ryuuji nodded. And before Honda could open his mouth to continue he, reading his mind, said:

"And maybe I should turn the premonition off for just a little while, makes life more interesting. "

Honda grinned. Maybe he could learn to like this man. At least he made his life more interesting.

Ryuuji smiled, reading Honda's thoughts. The he turned of his premonition, because for the first time in years, he didn't want to know what his companion was thinking.

Made it a lot more interesting.


End file.
